


Red Wolves and the Moonlight

by HannaVictoria



Series: The Gray Clan [1]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Magic, Spirits, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: Simon didn't just "kill" Dracula and all that was left was happily ever after. Raising up a new Brotherhood, raising a child, burying a spouse, not that she actually left mind you. Simon was never going to be a grand paragon of knighthood like his Grandad or his Father.In the future there is Juste with an axe looming over his head, Sonia (or was it Leon?) tied to a stake with so much kindling at her feet, and of course the "last" Belmont. At this second, Simon has wolf bite in his arm and a bunch of hovering spirits worrying over him. But when have Belmonts ever stayed down?





	1. Lost Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to one day make this into a series to expand upon the gaps in the Lord of Shadows timeline. Specifically to fill them with their liberally adapted counterparts from the original series.
> 
> I will explain more once this damn ball gets rolling!

Simon despite conventional wisdom was reckless not stupid. He knew that he was for all intents and purposes a witch. Unlike his mother he by no means shunned it, even if he didn’t shout it from the mountaintops. He didn’t feel like ending up on a pyre. At the same time he couldn’t help but resent things as they stood. He was one of the lucky ones, able to practice his own shoddy version of his craft more or less as he pleased, so long as he wasn’t blatant. Neither exiled like the ailing covens he ran across on hunts or held in a gilded cage like the ones who were “saved”.

He looked to his spirits. He’d amassed a fair deal more over the years but even now Schneider and Belnades watched over him. He wished for a wolf on the horizon all the same. The differences were subtle but pronounced enough that he could deny it if he so chose. ‘If only to save my dignity. Thirty years old and my “greatest achievement” my father all but holds my hand the whole way through.’ It wasn’t the only time that happened, ‘Not terribly shocking considering how fantastically I managed to blunder with regularity through that whole ordeal.’

He hadn’t told Alucard yet. Now he wasn’t sure he’d even get the chance. ‘I somehow doubt a good opportunity will present itself in the near future.’ He eyed the wicked bite gracing his forearm. Touching family moments and Lycanthropic transformation rarely went hand and hand in his experience. ‘Ironically, I think I am about to become what he considers food.’

“I’ll be fine Bel.” He and the spirit both knew he was lying of course. Since he’d been bitten he’d been making a beeline for the heart of werewolf territory aka as far away from human settlements as possible. He had no desire to similarly “inconvenience” anyone else or to walk straight into a concerned citizens blade.

Agharta was actually rather beautiful. Lousy with trolls throughout, he’d seen goblins on the outskirts and there was the occasional man eating spider. He didn’t mind the spiders so much, they didn’t _just_ eat men and out here where there were no humans what so ever then having spiders snatch up his opponents, frankly made his job a whole lot easier. He’d been following some fairies for a long while and all of the sudden they grew very excited almost giddy.

“What are you on about?” as if he could understand them ‘Maybe when I’m a werewolf?’ he reasoned there must be some upside. They continued to chitter and chirp several pulling at his clothes and hair to hurry him. He looked to his spirits a moment. Schneider looked ready to fire at them unsurprisingly, Bel had been staring at his wound again; “Nothing you have to say?” he turned to the one who had been lurking. Black hair surrounded her form like a star filled sky ‘Far too serene a picture for such a firebrand.’

To most the words of the dead fell on deaf ears but not to him. Even though it was not language as he knew it, he understood them. The spirit in question had a few choice words for him the fairies retreating as she shouted, “-and what about “Leon”?!” ‘My dear Selene,’ If he ever needed further proof life is cruel, ‘doesn’t want to have children, dies in child birth.’ 

He was happy to have her by his side. Selene continued to be a dear and trusted friend even in death, but he didn’t love her in the way he felt one should love a wife. “There is nothing to be done about that. My darling heir would be out in the thick of it carrying on the family legacy even if there was another option. She was _never_ going to be a lady.” 

Not that he didn’t feel bad, leaving his poor daughter with the whole the Brotherhood on her shoulders. Her gender wasn’t the only family secret she would have to carry alone. “If you’d just swallowed your pride and trusted in us.” All her life and afterlife she’d never liked him taking chances “The church be damned god made you a spirit talker for a reason!” she’d told him more than once. 

The fairies had come back in force “Alright, alright what is so important?” the little ones pointed to a nearby ledge, not much a climb for a Belmont ‘Good thing, Dad’s Vampire Killer is long gone and it’s been like that damn castle all over again ever since!’ This had been a building once upon a time but the roof was even more overgrown than the rest of the city. He supposed with water still flowing from the fountain at the edge plants could have better prospered, but that didn’t explain the all-together very large tree that dominated much of the rooftop. 

Padding over on the moss he took a moment to try and discern what exactly they’d been so excited about. There was plenty of fresh water, shelter, some fruits and vegetables too. But again, about to be a werewolf so he wasn’t sure what he needed with the later two. That said now that he was here his spirits were getting restless too. That always meant something. 

He didn’t bother to ask them what. If they wanted to tell they would and not a moment sooner. Never mind a good deal of the time even they didn’t fully understand what they felt. He could really relate, particularly at times like this. There was a small dugout under the tree that was calling out to him in that mysterious way things did. ‘Why does being a witch have to be so bloody complicated?’ 

He descended between the tree roots unto a moss-covered bed on which a rather large red wolf was sleeping. So imagine his surprise when Belnades was pulled towards the damn thing like a magnet. To the distress of Simon and all his spirits she was pulled into the creature and then things got stranger than usual. The wolf saw fit to turn into a naked woman with bright red hair about three times the length of her body and looked about as confused as he was. Simon averted his eyes and offered her the animal skin he wore around his waist. Then mercifully the lycanthropy kicked in full force and the blinding pain knocked him clean out. 


	2. Wolf Witch

So sue her, she was a wee bit dazed. What had happened? One moment she was dead as ever, then that sleeping wolf had pulled her in.

         She now realized it was what had been calling to her. Now she was the red wolf. Which, judging by the pronounced fangs in her bottom jaw, was in fact a werewolf.

         But, werewolves were mindless things. Ugly too. She may have had more body hair than some might consider attractive, but for the love of god it wasn’t even outside human limits! Normal, if slightly fuzzy humans.

         The fangs weren’t human though & there was a point to her ears. She suspected her eyes might be unusual, not that she could tell right now. Simon didn’t exactly carry a mirror.

… ‘Oh Damn it all!’ in her confusion she’d forgotten Simon! He was shifting slowly, but the change was already dramatic. ‘No wonder he’s unconscious.’

         In her desperation, she called out to her ‘fellow’ spirits, trying to do something to heal- but there was nothing to heal, he was changing, growing, not injured. She could only hope to ease his pain.

         That was one of Selene’s powers. She had never used magic before… she was pretty sure she hadn’t?

Now that she thought about she had no idea. Witches under the Brotherhoods aegis certainly weren’t supposed to, but children were children. On top of that, she wasn’t quite sure where she came from or how she’d come into their care.

         For all she knew, they may have killed her parents, like the new Brotherhood would do if they ever saw the two of them again.

         She had to protect her son. She needed her magic, now more than ever.

 

         “You push anymore power into that you’re going to pass out.” Her daughter-in-law was no fool. As a living being her contact with her husband’s spirit allies had limited. Consorting with the spirits of the dead or pagan familiars was widely considered sacrilegious and so not discussed unless necessary.

         After she had died and refused to move on when she could help her kin instead, it had not taken long for her to figure out what her former husband could not or would not realize.

         It had been an _interesting_ relationship so far. As she floated in the corner of the hallow where he lay she asked “Did you fret like this when he was ill as a child?”

         Sypha laughed, “Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sypha's character design was partially inspired by the design decision to allow and encourage the werewolves in the Sims 3 to have loads of body hair regardless of gender, or anyone else for that matter. Feel free to look up some images if you want an idea what I was trying to describe. Simon for the record, is no different.
> 
> I have a bit more if I can refine it, but we're likely to move on to a different family member. Probably check up on Simon's daughter.


End file.
